


Semi-Charmed Life

by KelpieChaos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, nonconsensual drug use, other Thieves mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Goro had hated the Madarame case since the file hit his desk. Or, no, that technically wasn’t true, but it certainly felt like it.Goro had hated the case since he figured out that Kitagawa had been adopted into thosefuckingPhantom Thieves. His life went to shit, he lost the single parental figure he’d had his entire life, his name was dragged through the newsreels like a clown show, and yet he was still sitting there with a roof over his head and friends surrounding him and hot food placed in front of him for free with a sympathetic smile tossed his way....He might have done a bit of minor stalking. It was all in the name of the case and catching the Thieves though, so it was easily excused.Catching Kitagawa around the cityby chanceover and over, inviting him to sit down at cafés and bakeries, slowly wheedling his way into his life? Probably less excusable.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Semi-Charmed Life

Goro had hated the Madarame case since the file hit his desk. Or, no, that technically wasn’t true, but it certainly felt like it.

Goro had hated the case since he figured out that Kitagawa had been adopted into those  _ fucking  _ Phantom Thieves. His life went to shit, he lost the single parental figure he’d had his entire life, his name was dragged through the newsreels like a clown show, and yet he was still sitting there with a roof over his head and friends surrounding him and hot food placed in front of him for free with a sympathetic smile tossed his way.

...He might have done a bit of minor stalking. It was all in the name of the case and catching the Thieves though, so it was easily excused.

Catching Kitagawa around the city  _ by chance _ over and over, inviting him to sit down at cafés and bakeries, slowly wheedling his way into his life? Probably less excusable.

The idiot hadn’t even noticed Goro drugging his drinks. Did he think that Goro just  _ had _ three hour long breaks to sit there and chat about asinine details of art history? Though he probably didn’t realize how long their chats were. Goro had seen him lose time even without MDMA helping him along.

But it was so satisfying watching him fade away. Kitagawa had always been slender, but slowly he lost even the small amount of weight he had. He’d sit there, shivering until Goro shoved a mug of hot chocolate, or coffee, or tea at him. Artist fingers would start wrapped around the mug before dropping to pluck at the buttons on his shirt, dropping the already low buttoned neckline even further. Once he even stripped to the black tank top under his purple uniform. Goro would watch, smile hidden behind his own mug, as Kitagawa would chatter to himself, dragging his fingertips along the table top or - if Goro was particularly indulgent - the lines of his gloved hand.

He’d destroy this weak, pathetic, scrawny little lucky piece of  _ shit, _ one conversation about how everyone’s hearts are connected - can’t he just feel it, how the two of them could breathe perfectly in time, their hearts pulsing in paired effort of living - at a time.

And the cherry on top was the heartbreak on Kurusu’s face. He’d thought he’d saved his newfound friend, thought Kitagawa’s life would improve now that he was no longer under Madarame’s thumb.

Too bad the Thieves couldn’t convince Kitagawa to avoid Goro.

And, oh, how they’d tried. Goro had stood there in the dark of the alley as inside Leblanc voices were strained with pleas to hang out with someone - anyone - else. Sakamoto raged on about how Goro was  _ hurting _ him, couldn’t he just see, while Takamaki and Niijima the younger begged him to consider his health. Even that infernal cat tried to lecture him about eating and sleeping properly. Goro had almost exposed himself with gleeful laughter as Kitagawa fought back, as he said that talking with Goro was the only thing that made him feel good, that brought happiness and peace into his life. And the whole time, Kurusu sat there silent. When they played darts a couple days later, he could see how it ate at the illustrious leader, how it distracted him. Even failing 701 was satisfying when he’d hit all bullseyes and could graciously shove Kurusu’s disastrous aim in his face.

Though, Goro had to admit, Kitagawa kissing him was still a surprise. He’d somehow gotten used to Kitagawa reaching for his hand to play with his sleeve buttons, gotten used to Kitagawa bumping into him as they walked around the park or streets, gotten used to how Kitagawa seemed to bloom just catching sight of him, even before the drugs hit his system.

He only got more opportunities to tie Kitagawa tighter to him when the boy lost his scholarship. Turns out that drug addiction and focus on the arts don’t mix well. Goro tucked Kitagawa’s head against his chest as he sobbed, stroked his hair in a mockery of compassion as a grin wide enough to hurt cut across his face. A mug of comforting hot chocolate and a few more hugs, and Kitagawa bared  _ everything. _

Fucking him was no hardship. Skin and bones as he was, Kitagawa still had an ethereal beauty to him, tucked in the shadows of his cheekbones and the hollows of his hips. He was so warm, all the time, even as he shivered against the lightest breeze that could blow him away. Shoved face down in his bed, Kitagawa was a prize stolen, a glittering treasure marred by corrosion eating away at it. Buried deep in him, Goro tasted control, tasted victory, as heat curled low in his guts and spilled into Kitagawa.

And the day that Kurusu called and he refused to go running? Goro felt like a  _ king. _

It really was unfortunate that this was a game with a time limit, and Kitagawa’s tripping heartbeat marked its impending end. Goro would have liked to string him along just a bit longer, watch him fade to a quiet ghost in truth instead of having to jump all the pesky intervening steps.

Instead, he was doing this.

Goro brewed a fresh cup of coffee, poured it carefully into a brand new travel mug, stirred it carefully smooth. It was nice out, and Inokashira park would be full of people taking leisurely walks through the sunshine. Kitagawa was easy to convince that people watching would be a good use of his afternoon, and easier to convince to take the mug.

He’d have a lovely trip, for a while. Goro sent him off with a kiss.

The newspapers would be entertaining, he was sure, but truly what he couldn’t wait for was the next time he saw the merry band of thieves. He somehow doubted they’d be so merry anymore.

Maybe he’d take a walk later.

  
  



End file.
